Realm Saga: Dimension Detectives 101
by Ohime-Yukigi
Summary: Realm Saga Challenge We’ve seen how ShadowAtemu was recruited, trained and used, but what about the other DDs like KiraMai, NamuMalik and KuroTheif Bakura? Welcome to DD 101, where they're part of the story began.rnBakuraKisara


A/N: This is a challenge from** Cm Aeris the Queen of Insanity**... She really needs a shorter name... Her challenge is to write a story using her ideas from the **Realm Saga** story. The first three dialogs are taken from Realm Saga chapter ten Kuro's flash back. Also, some ideas are going to be from **High Crystal Guardian's** **Negative Chaos.**

**Key:**

**Dimension Lords: DL**

**Dimension Guardians: DG**

**Dimension Detectives: DD**

**Detective Recruiter: DR**

****

**Fighting Classes:**

**S-Class: Strongest fighters, skilled with all types of fighting**

**A/B-Class: Candidates for DD, decent for B/C classed missions**

**D/E/F-Class: The weaker classes to deal with minor missions**

**G-Class: Weaponry and technology users, good candidates for DG or DR**

**Z-Class: DL handpicked or artificially created**

**__**

**_Realm Saga: Dimension Detectives 101_**

**_Prologue_**

**__**

_Summary:__ Realm Saga Challenge We've seen how Shadow(Atemu) was recruited, trained and used, but what about the other DDs like Kira(Mai), Namu(Malik) and Kuro(Theif Bakura)? Welcome to DD 101, where they're part of the story began._

_Shadow's World_

_"Malik wake up! I know you still can! Wake up!" Ryou shouted. He was hysterical. The heart monitor was beeping in a slow rhythm. The securities tried to drag him away but he only struggled. But soon he stopped when the heart monitor let off a long line and a screeching noise._

_"Patient Isthar Malik. Died at __9:30 pm__." The doctors said. Ryou fell to his knees in shock._

_"No... Malik." He whispered hoarsely as he voice squeaked. They pulled a white sheet over Malik's dead body._

Unknown to him someone was watching from a room afar. The screen flickered before zooming into the crying Ryou. Another screen flickered and zoomed towards the white sheets covering Malik's body. There was a hum from the observer as if a thought was being run through. The elegant hands trailed over the keys before typing rapidly. The screen with Ryou flickered again before the status of Malik appeared. All information from the reason of his birth to the present to how he had died was shown.

_(Beep, beep)_

"DL-sama, I've found a candidate for recruitment. Shall I proceed?" The monotonic voice asked.

"What's his status?" One asked.

"Isthar Malik. He's qualified for a B-Class. There's another one that you might be interested in DL-sama. However, there's a slight problem that he does not have a body of his own." The voice spoke again.

"Oh? And who might this one be?" He asked.

"His name is Bakura. He is in between A/B class." She answered.

"They look pathetically weak. What about those from the NGR?" The DL asked dully.

"None of them are going to die anytime soon. It's going to be impossible to kidnap them either. It's closely connected to the TR. Those two realms would protect one another, so it's impossible for our DD or DG to even infiltrate." She answered.

"What's the probability in training those two into S-class DD? Their realm is too peaceful, how is it even possible to have A/B classed fighters?" The DL said in annoyance. The sound of typing echoes in the dark room. The only source of light is from the eerie glow of the computer screens around her.

"The probability of training them into S-class is quite high. It seems like those who wishes to protect and is filled with sorrow has a strange ability to allow themselves to jump levels." She answered.

"Is this theory tested?" The DL asked.

"Negative." The monotonic voice answered.

"Test it. I want the pharaoh of that realm and I want to see if he could be trained to Z-class." The DL ordered.

"Yes sir." She answered before tapping a few keys along another keyboard. "A group shadow creature has been dispatched. Shall I recruit Isthar Malik and Bakura?" She asked.

"How badly damage is his body right now?" He asked.

"Skull fractured, spine split into fourths, hairline fractures on three ribs on his left, right lung punctured and a torn muscle at the neck." She listed the injures off smoothly.

"How much time is needed for him to recover and train?" The questioning continued.

"Roughly a month's time to recover and probably a year to complete training." She answered.

"And Bakura?" He asked again.

"If we could get him his body, we could probably get him to S-class in the matter of half a year." As she replied, the DL seemed to be in a deep thought.

"I want the theory tested on him as well. How long will it take to give him a body?" He asked.

"One month sir." She answered.

"Keep him separated from Malik. I don't want either of them to know of each other's existence in our businesses." The order was firm.

"Yes sir, I understand sir." She answered before returning to her incessant typing.

"I expect them at center realm in a month." Just as he was about to cut off the connection he stopped. "How is our Z-class specimen?"

"His body will be readied in a month as well sir." She replied yet again.

"Excellent. I want to try one other experiment as well... Are you willing to be the subject?" He asked. The typing slowed down slightly, letting the DL know of her uncertainty.

"Of course sir, anything you wish." She answered.

"Prepare the teachers and courses for these three. I would like to see how they will adapt and grow." He said before cutting off the connection. The typing continued before the DR tapped on the side of her screen goggles. A mouthpiece slid out towards the side of her lips.

"Botan, retrieve Isthar Malik's body and send it towards the medic wing. After that, check Bakura Ryou's body. See if the spirit there is in taking any life force." The DR said. The screen flickered before a blue haired girl in a pink kimono appeared. She was sitting on an oar and floating above the hospital.

"Yes madam." The once ferry girl flew into the hospital, fazing through the wall as she done so. The screen flickered before changing its viewpoint to be inside of the hospital freezer where all the corpses were kept. The DR remained emotionless as Botan carelessly pulled out the corpse and accidentally smacking Malik's head against the door. "Whoops."

The DR gave a sigh before changing the cameras towards the disheveled Ryou in the other room. A second later, it was changed to Yugi talking to the spirit Atemu. She scanned Yugi and noticed the shadow creature she sent was planted safely inside of his soul room and was ready to attack at any given moment. She checked on the other shadow creatures she had planted on the pharaoh's friends. They too are ready to be attacked at any given moment.

The screen flickered to the image of the blue-eyed CEO. She had stopped in her tracks in trying to send the shadow creature. Her pale hands drew back before she grasped onto the edge of the desk. Her knuckled turned even whiter then it already is as she bit her lower lip. Seto had a bowl of popcorn in his hand as he took a seat next to Mokuba on the couch. The raven-haired boy grinned as he chattered away waiting for the previews to end and the movie to start.

"Seto-sama." She whispered but quickly shook her head. "DL-sama needs this to be finished in a month." She took a deep breath before changing the screen to another. Her hands returned to the keys as she continued to type away.

()()()()()

A/N: It's a bit short for a beginning, but I want you people to know at least what the purpose of the story is first.

**Honorifics:**

****

**Kun:** Usually used for guys and equals. (But the Japanese degrades woman, so it's rarely used for females)

**Chan:** Usually used for someone very close and/or you think are inferior. Like a younger sibling and because of Japanese culture of degrading woman, chan is most likely used at the end of the name.

**San:** Mr. Mrs. Ms. A semi-formal way of talking and for people you don't know very well.

**Dono:** This is rarely used, mostly before the Meiji Era, but it very respectful.

**Sama:** Used for only the most respected people or... your boss. (Mokuba worships his big brother, he often uses onni-sama instead of onni-chan or onni-san.)

**Explanations:**

****

When I read Realm Saga, I was curious to how Kuro, Namu and Kira had gotten their abilities. Cm (Her name is too long to type) had made Kuro said in the beginning that Shadow didn't have any proper training. She didn't elaborate much on the other characters and mostly concentrated on Shadow's unique training. That's why I have a class system in this story. It's obvious that Kuro and Namu are at least S-Class seeing that they can manage themselves along with Shadow so easily.

As for Kira, in Realm Saga it did say she died much later then Kuro and Namu, so she'll appear later. Judging by how she handled the Mary-Sue mission with Shadow. She seems to be in the A-Class or A/B-Class. When she appears in this story, she'll probably start off in B/C-Class or B-class.

There's also a G-Class in this story because of the DR character I added. Don't worry, it's a character from the show. Not an OC or a Mary-Sue I can assure you. And judging by her reaction towards Seto, you can probably guess who she is. She will have a huge role in this story because of the "experiment" the DL is trying.

Cm has portrayed the DLs as the "evil dudes", but she never did say how besides making Shadow's life as miserable as she can. In this story, probably one or two DLs would appeared. I never was good with multi antagonists. There's also the matter of the Z-Class specimen the DL was talking about. Kuno(Noa) he didn't appear at all in Realm Saga because of how abruptly Cm had ended the story. He'll also play a big role in the story along with our favorite DDs.

You probably have noticed I placed in a character from Yu Yu Hakusho. Botan, the ever so perky ferry girl of the spirit world. In **Realm Saga**, there were a lot of characters from various animes popping in and out of the story. They don't play too big of a role, but it seems heart warming the way Cm does it. I'll try to limit to the animes she used to prevent confusion.

One last thing, I have taken some ideas from **High Crystal Guardian**. NGR and TR are the Negative Realm and the True realm of her story. That will have a role in the story later. I'm dedicating that section of the story to her to allow me to have some of her ideas in my other story **Two Worlds One Destiny.**

A/N: If you people care for me, review and tell me what you think. If you don't, you can flame me all you want. I still want to know what I can improve in the story.


End file.
